Chosen to fade
by SlayerFest5
Summary: This is for those who wanted more at the end of ‘Not Fade Away’. It’s what would’ve happened had I directed that episode. Picked up in the alleyway right before the fight.


Disclaimer- I own none of the Buffy or Angel charcters, nor do I own the first dialogue of the story. All to the master, Joss Whedon. (And Fox, and the writers, and ect.)

"Damn! How'd I know the fang boys would pull through? You're lucky we're on the same side, dogs, 'cause I was on fire tonight. My game was... tight." Gunn yelled as Angel and Spike helped him to sit.

"Supposed to wear that red stuff on the inside, Charlie boy." Spike said to Gunn.

"Any word on Wes?"

"Wesley's dead." Illyria announced after dropping down next to Angel. The four took a moment of silence in his honor, Wesley was a good man. There was no doubt that he would be missed... at least until they departed themselves. Not a one of them expected to make it... Charles was almost dead as it was.

The rain cascaded down upon the group while the anticipation grew thicker.

"I'm feeling grief for him. I can't seem to control it." Illyria said sadly. With a hint of determination, she spoke again. "I wish to do more violence."

Shouts grew louder from the distance, indicating that the fight was approaching.

"Wishes just happen to be horses today."

"Among other things." Angel regarded.

The remains of the gang looked down the alley as tons of demons advanced towards them. A dragon flew above their heads as the rain continued.

Gunn spoke again, "Okay. You take the 30,000 on the left."

Illyria looked to Gunn. "You're fading. You'll last ten minutes at best."

Standing up, ready to fight, Gunn replied. "Then let's make 'em memorable."

They all moved closer in, ready to fight as the demons neared.

"And in terms of a plan?" Spike asked Angel.

"We fight."

Spike wasn't quite satisfied with that answer. "Bit more specific?"

Angel took a few steps forward. "Well, personally, I kinda wanna slay the dragon." he paused as he took in the scene. "Let's go to work."

"Go!" the all heard shouted from the other entrance of the alleyway. "Get Charles Gunn! Now!!!"

Gunn's eyes widened as he was picked up and moved into a bus. Looking at the people who moved him he furrowed his brow. It was a bunch of girls?

The other three backed away to buy a few seconds to see what was going on. They were passed by a group of girl, there had to be at least fifty. Illyria joined them in the fight, taking pleasure of the violence while still reeling from Wesley's death.

Spike and Angel were too confused to jump immediately into the fight until they saw him. 

"Rupert Giles! How'd you find out about this?" Angel yelled at the older, British man.

Giles stepped aside revealing the familiar red headed witch and her girlfriend. "I'm in the coven of seers now, I knew."

The two vampires turned around as they watched the fight. Three girls had already passed but the rest were holding on strong. The number of slayers had tripled and more were still on the way in. What caught both pairs of eyes was the blonde girl shredding up ten demons at once. But wait... there was another girl doing the same thing...

"Buffy?" the spoke simultaneously.

Willow nodded to Kennedy and the brunette ran to fight.

"Guys, those are both Buff. But... well, they're not really her."

Both assumed the same thing. She must've died... but that wasn't right! They would've known... right?

"We would've told you if she died, which she didn't." Willow said after reading their thoughts. "Those two are more like her clones. One has been staying underground and the other living in Italy... dating the Immortal for some reason." Willow shrugged at the two flabbergasted vamps.

"So... where's the real Buffy?"

"B's on her way." said yet another familiar voice coming from behind Willow. "She's running a bit late." Faith said as she appeared holding a battle axe. "Oh, Giles, they've gotten Gunn taken care of. Robin's looking after him and the girls are coming." Turning she looked at the bloodshed. "Well, this is going to be one hell of a ride." she muttered before continuing. "See you in there guys." With that final note, she was gone, heading straight into the massacre.

The two could do nothing but watch and wait as the girls tried with every ounce of strength to get the upper hand in the battle. Many of the chosen ones had already fallen, fading away to oblivion, but the others were fighting for their lives. Then a giant came into view and the vamps eyes widened.

"Uh, not to sound like a bugger or anything, Rupes, but how do the slayerettes plan to kill that thing? They'd get squashed before even making a mark."

Giles chuckled at Spike and looked at his watch. "We have a method."

The ground started to shake slightly from their right as the mystery thing moved closer. The giant demon stopped in place and it's eyes laid upon the other giant... one Dawn Summers.

"Niblet?" Spike asked incredulously.

"Hey Spike." she squealed out, which coming form her sounded more like a roar. She led the other giant off to the side so that the others would have room to gut some demons.

"Wow. Looks like we missed a lot." Angel remarked. "How'd the hell that happen?"

Giles sighed warily. "Don't ask."

The sound of a helicopter rang into their ears as it landed into the deserted street not far away. Andrew popped his head out, obviously checking for anything that might hurt him, and jumped out. He ran to Giles immediately and stopped to catch his breath.

"We're here." he said. "There was a little storm we had to get past. Oh, Spike! Hey."

They were so caught up with Andrew they didn't even notice the new company standing behind them, red scythe in hand. Her blonde hair flew freely past her shoulder and down her back as the rain drenched it completely. Her black leather pants shone from the sheen and her dark jeans jacket was soaked. Buffy waited patiently for a moment until their cluelessness started to bug her.

Clearing her throat she spoke, "You guys gonna stand around all day, or are we gonna do this?"

Both whipped around at the familiar voice and smiles grew on their faces. Both ran straight for her, engulfing her in their strong arms.

"I love you." they both whispered.

Pulling away they glared at each other. A fight was about to break out, Buffy could sense it automatically.

"Save it." she warned, holding out her hand to indicate she had no intentions of handling this at the moment. "We have more important things to worry about." She gestured to the fight and nodded to Giles who handed them both swords. :Let's go."

The battle seemed to last forever. Giles, Robin, and Gunn had joined in, covering the rear. Angel and the other two Buffys were keeping them at bay along with the large part of the other slayers. But Spike, Buffy, and Faith were in the thick of it, putting a big dent in the numbers heading to the others way. Dawn had held her own, thanks to the training Buffy had given her, and any giants that came their way were vanquished. The number of slayers had depleted from around four hundred to about two fifty, but in the end, they had won.

Buffy knew that even though their losses were great, their winnings were greater. People had to die in order for them to prevail and they did. They were slayers, they knew what they were getting themselves into. The chosen ones... and every slayer died eventually.

After it was finished, Buffy fell to the ground. Her body was tired from the hours spent fighting and she was bruised, cut, and covered in blood. The rain washed it away after a moment, before it started to lighten up. The clouds moved away and darkness settled comfortably.

Spike lifted her into his arms despite his own injuries and carried her out of the alley. Sitting her onto a crate her brushed a few locks of hair of her face. She smiled slightly and grasped his hand in hers.

"I missed you so much." she whispered.

Spike's heart jumped a beat after her words and he smiled again. "I missed you too, pet."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Spike looked down. "'Cause I'm a stupid git. I thought... I thought that you didn't nee me. You deserve to be happy and I have no right to stand in your way." He looked back at her and she smiled before her features changed to a more serious expression.

"I think it's my choice to say what or who make me happy. And that's you, Spike."

Spike gazed at her in awe and admiration, taken aback by her truthful words. "Really?" he croaked out.

"Really."

They wrapped each other in a strong hug before diving into a passionate and long overdue kiss. Their injuries and everything else seemed to fade away as the two blondes lost themselves in the other. When they finally broke apart, neither could keep the goofy grins off of their faces.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too, Buffy. God, I missed you." He hugged her once again fiercely before letting her go.

"Spike, after we get everyone helped... will you stay with me?" Buffy asked, somewhat shyly. Spike found it endearing when a small blush crept up her skin and he smiled at his one true love.

"Nothing on Earth could keep me away."

And it was true.

FIN

More A/N To those who'd think a sequel would be great, I'm not planning on it. You are more than welcome to do one and I'll give a hand in assistance if you wish, but I will not be writing one. Thanks! Now, see that box down there... yeah... review! 


End file.
